Bang Bang Bang
by Ainokki
Summary: Selena&Miley friendship, eh? A kind of songfic. Oneshot. Maybe someone will read it? :


**lol this is much more boring than I wanted it to be, you've been warned.**

"_No._" I typed back and dropped my phone to my couch and sighed. I looked up and saw Liam's family looking at me with confusion, probably my antics were funny for awhile there, but she just had to text me right when I was meeting my boyfriends parents for the second time.

I forced a smile on my face and pretended to pay attention to their conversation, when in reality I was somewhere else. I was going trough that one day in my head and wondering what about our deal Selena didn't get. I made it clear, my name wouldn't be dropped in any interview, my name wouldn't be in the album thank yous, not even Justin was going to hear about it. And now she wanted to ruin it all, I wasn't going to give anyone that pleasure though, I wasn't going to give in to her pleads.

I nodded to something Liam's mom said and that's when my phone rang and I rolled my eyes knowing very well that it was Selena and I had to take it. I excused myself and escaped outside to talk with her.

"What? I told you I won't do it." I murmured, while looking back inside trough a big window, making sure no one followed me or paid any attention to me.

"Miley, I know you want to do it, remember I know you better than almost anyone. Just say yes, that way it's easier for both of us, cause we both know you'll do it in the end.." She sighed on the other line and I laughed a little.

"You'd think so, but this time I won't be doing it Selena, the song was enough, I will not be singing it with you live, and if I said yes, it wouldn't be possible since I have work to do, I won't have anytime to take a plane to some city you are in just to sing a song." I explained annoyed.

"You did it for Nick, though." She said and I knew it was done, there was nothing I could say that would make this conversation to go any better.

"It's Nick, it was different song, seriously all Nick ever did to me was ruin my reputation, so if I come to that stage with you people won't ever leave us be, every time we do a interview they will ask about Nick. Selena it's been two years, just let it go." I told her and sat down to the patio.

"You got your revenge Miley, you wrote 7 things, you did everything in your power to make him regret breaking your heart. What did I do? Dated a bunch of guys who Nick didn't give a damn about. My only change to really make him hurt is if we're both on that stage." She pleaded again and I knew it was the truth. Selena was one of the best plays Nick ever had in the war against me. Selena was innocent, that's why it was Selena I was talking to right now and not Nick.

"Fine.." I said and the phone went dead silent.

"What?" She whispered, like she wasn't sure she heard right.

"Fine I'll do it okay, but after this we'll let Nick go, we never mention him again, nothing. It's gone, he's gone."

"Okay, thank you Miley, thank you. Talk to you later?" I head her the smile in her voice and laughed. If anything, there would be some pretty good videos after the show.

**Four months earlier**

"Why won't you tell me where you going?" Liam asked as I drove down the surprisingly empty streets of Los Angeles.

"I told ya, nothing important I'm just meeting with this old friend I used to work with, I'll talk to you later alright?" I told to the phone, annoyed that Liam couldn't let it go, after I told him five times that it wasn't important. Maybe that's why he didn't let it go, cause if it wasn't important then I could've just told him where I was going.

"Okay, fine, bye." He hung up the phone and I pulled in infront of one of the mansions the streets were filled with. The gates opened just a few seconds later and I drove to the garage, where I saw a few nice looking cars waiting for someone to drive them. Probably some gifts from record labels and people who didn't know Selena hated driving, she'd rather have her mom drive her around, or just her driver.

"So you came." Selena opened the door and I looked her up and down, it was a while sense I had seen her without her Hollywood glamour look going on, now she was in plain white t-shirt and shorts and her hair was pulled up. No makeup on her face. I smiled, knowing that this was the Selena I liked the best, out of all the roles she pulled off.

"As we agreed." I smiled and got up, taking my bag and coffee with me and following her inside to the house. I had never been there, but it exactly like I imagined Selena's house to be, very simple and warm. "Nice pictures.." I laughed and pointed out some pictures of me, Demi and Taylor on the wall. Of course the pictures of me and her were from the time before Nick.

"My mom put them there." She blushed and leaded me to her room that was upstairs.

"So, you and Justin, huh?" I asked and sat down to her bed while she sat on the couch she had across the room.

"Aha.." She nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"If we're going to do this then you are going to have to talk with me a tad more than that, you know well enough that I'm not the one to talk about anyone's personal life with the press." I told her and saw her expression change a little, she looked more relaxed now.

"Yeah. I'm happy, he likes me for me, you know? He's not afraid to take me out and let the world see." She smiled and wrapped her hands around her knees.

"I know what you mean. So it's not just for the press, huh?" I smiled coyly, I wasn't stupid, I did read what people wrote.

"You really think I would take all that shit from his fans if it was just for the press?" She raised her eyebrow and I agreed, no one would if it wasn't real.

"Well there's a good start, give me a guitar so we can start this thing." I laughed and she quickly ran to get me a guitar. I took the guitar and started playing some old song I knew by heart and kept talking to her. "So where did you get this sudden idea to write a song on your own?" I asked her while she took a seat on the floor.

"It was Taylor's idea actually." Oh, yeah, _Taylor_, the one who stopped talking to me after she told me I wasn't good enough to hang out with her, something about my reputation.. I changed the song I was playing to Joan Jett's Bad Reputation the minute Taylor came to my mind and tried to pay attention to Selena again.

"Cool. So you have anything in mind, you want to say to the one and only Nick Jonas?" I laughed and she started telling me everything.

**Six months later**

I got to the limo that was taking me to the venue Selena was performing that day. I kept my iPod playing the song we were singing, trying to memorize every lyric by heart, it wasn't hard though, the song was beyond catchy. It was probably one of those songs I was most proud of, maybe because it was written with Selena, or because I knew Nick would be pissed when he saw the videos. No matter if had another famewhore in his arm, he would be devastated, humiliated, embarrassed. I'd love to see his face when he saw the video.

"Hi Selena." I gave her one armed hug when the security guard took me to her back stage. "Justin, what's up." I nodded and he gave me a laugh.

"Had to see with my own eyes, my two ladies getting on the stage together." He hugged us both at the same time and I laughed at him.

"Didn't believe I was showing up, huh?" I looked at them both seriously.

"Well, we were having a little bet about it, see Justin, I told you she would come, she promised." Selena raised her eyebrow and started leading me to her dressing room. "So, I took the liberty to choose what you're wearing, okay?" My smile dropped just by thinking the outfit Selena had chosen, I would be so uncomfortable on that stage as possible. But when I saw the corset and the leather pants she had picked up I started laughing again, guess she knew me better than I gave her credit for. "You like it? I thought it would look good and it goes nicely together with my outfit.." She pointed our a black dress that ended mid thigh and showed a lot more clevage that Selena's dresses usually showed.

"I'm proud of you, finally breaking out of that Disney image of yours?" I winked and took the pants and the corset to change in to the outfit.

"You could say so.. So the plan is that I'll do my usual routine, and in about an hour I'll say something about our.. friendship and you'll come up, alright? You can hang out with Justin while I'm performing.." She explained loudly trough the bathroom door and I smiled at her hesitation with using the word 'friendship'.

"Sure, sure, go get ready and rock my world with your show." I joked and started working a little on my make up.

**Two hours later**

"Uh, love the outfit." Justin told me when I finally found him close to the stage, watching Selena sing her songs.

"Uh, love the hair do, c'mon give me one hair flip." I joked and he gave me and angry impression, okay fine maybe I was always making fun of him, but that's just me, I make fun of people. "Aww, sorry, so how's that swagger coach of yours doing?" I looked around for the hottie that gave Bieber his swagger, but saw him no where.

"Actually he didn't want to come today, he's afraid of you and your over the top flirting, I didn't know that it was possible for him to be scared of a girl." He smirked and I slapped his arm. What a stupid boy he was. I just couldn't help myself around him, so cute and smooth. "So do you have this all thing planned?" He nodded to the stage and I frowned a little.

"We practiced in Skype.." I laughed a little. "It'll be great though." I said hesitantly as Selena ended with her song and ran backstage to change her outfit.

"Miley, we're on next so get ready." She screamed and I jumped a little and shook my hands and legs. I was always ready. I was just ready with my warming up, when Selena ran back to the stage with the mic and started talking.

"I have a little surprise for you, no actually it's a big surprise." She looked at the backstage and winked, while her audience started screaming Justin's name and I shook my head, of course the thought it was Justin, I was their last guess.

"Me and _her,_we go a long way back.." At this point everyone was screaming Demi's name. "We met when we were what thirteen or something, used to be best friends you know. And I think with this song, we actually might have found a way to get that friendship back." She smiled to me, and I gave the smile back. She was a sweetheart, even if we didn't agree about everything. Guess we were both wanted things to go our way, and that made our friendship hard.

The music started playing and I got the mic to my lips and started walking to the stage.

_My new boy used to be a model_  
><em>He looks way better than you<em>  
><em>He looks way better than you<em>  
><em>My new boy, gets it how to get me<em>  
><em>His love is deeper, you know<em>  
><em>He's a real keeper, you know<em>

I sang, thinking about Liam and smirking to the audience, that was going wild right now. I jammed a little, walking next to Selena and taking her hand, right when the course came along.

**Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**  
><strong>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<strong>  
><strong>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<strong>  
><strong>I thought your love was all that,<strong>  
><strong>Til I let him in<strong>

We sang and walked to as close to the audience as we could. We both made some dance moves, not anything too hard, just some funny moves like playing our hands were a gun and all that.

**You're gonna be the one (x4)**  
><strong>That's mopin'<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna be the one (x2)<strong>  
><strong>When I'm out having fun<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna be the one<strong>  
><strong>That's broken<strong>

She walked a little away from me and started her verse

My new boy knows the way I want it  
><span>He's got more swagger than you<span>  
><span>He's got more swagger than you do<span>  
><span>My new boy really likes to flaunt this<span>  
><span>He's not hiding me you know<span>  
><span>He's showing me off you know<span>  
>I signed Justin to the stage, ended up dragging him there, and he stood there awkwardly while me and Selena sang the chorus, him standing in the middle of us.<p>

**Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**  
><strong>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<strong>  
><strong>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<strong>  
><strong>I thought your love was all that,<strong>  
><strong>Til I let him in<strong>

**You're gonna be the one (x4)**  
><strong>That's hoping<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna be the one (x2)<strong>  
><strong>When I'm done having fun<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna be the one<strong>  
><strong>That's broken<strong>

_I hope you slip and fall and trip_  
><em>All over my heart and just lay there alone<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got what you wanted<em>  
><span>On your hands and knees,<span>  
><span>Grasping for air, grasping for me<span>  
><span>Baby don't hold your breath<span>  
><span>I've moved on to the next<span>

**Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**  
><strong>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<strong>  
><strong>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<strong>  
><strong>I thought your love was all that,<strong>  
><strong>Til I let him in<strong>

**You're gonna be the one (x4)**  
><strong>That's hoping<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna be the one (x2)<strong>  
><strong>When I'm done having fun<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna be the one<strong>  
><strong>That's broken<strong>

**Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**  
><strong>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<strong>  
><strong>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<strong>  
><strong>I thought your love was all that Til I let him in<strong>  
>I started laughing wildly when the song ended and ran to Selena and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for making me do this." I whispered to her ear and she hold me tightly too.<p>

**The next day**

'I hate you both.' Said the text message from the Nick and I giggled at it, he was pissed, he was beyond pissed, and now I could finally drop this matter and concentrate on something else.

**AN: okay so I just really wanted to write something about Selena & Miley even though I know this could never happen, but the song was just too funny not to write a fic about. And gosh, I wish it was Miley&Selena writing a song to Nick, but nooo they all have decided to be boring and no drama and I'm sad. Review maybe, probably you stopped reading before this though, cause that's how boring this is, I know.**


End file.
